


Replacement

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [64]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, han likes playing jokes on his grandson, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request by @Isilwenshadewind on TumblrHan jokingly tells his grandson that his parents having another baby means they're getting rid of him. He believes him.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Request was prompt #45 - "You can't do that!"  
> Something short n silly lmao  
> Also I can't believe my first mention of Rose is in this fic,,,,

**Replacement**

"You can't do that!" Their son cried. Hux and Kylo looked at each other. They hadn't expected Blaize to be so upset when they told him he'd be getting a baby sibling in a few months. They'd expected him to be excited, but instead he looked near tears. Blaize curled up between them, sniffling. 

Kylo pulled him onto his lap, patting his back. "Don't be upset, Blaize. This is a good thing!"

Blaize gripped his shirt, sobbing. "You don't love me...!"

"No, no. We love you a lot, kiddo. Right, Hux?"

"Of course. Don't cry, Blaize. Just because we're having another baby doesn't mean we'll love you any less." Hux rubbed the boy's head. 

Blaize peeked over at him. "You're gonna get rid of me..." He buried his face back in Kylo's shirt.

"We're not getting rid of you," Hux assured him, wondering where he'd possibly come up with that. With the way he was reacting, it was almost like he'd been fearing that this would happen. "Why would you think that?"

Kylo made Blaize sit up. The boy wiped his eyes and looked at the both of them. "Grandpa told me that when people have a baby, they're replacing the first one and have to get rid of them before the new one comes." Kylo was going to punch Han the next time he saw the man. He was always telling Blaize ridiculous things, and this was the last straw, worrying him and making him cry.

Hux sighed. "You know your grandfather is an idiot, right?"

"Yeah, so I asked Grandma if it was true, and she said yes..." Blaize devolved back into tears. "Don't get rid of me!"

Giving Kylo an angry look, Hux pulled Blaize over to him. ' _He's banned from seeing your parents,_ ' he mouthed to his husband. 

' _That's fair,_ Kylo mouthed back, shrugging. 

"Your grandparents lied to you, sweetheart. We'd never get rid of you, I promise. That's not how things work. Plenty of people have younger siblings. Aunty Rose has a big sister, you know." Hux hated referring to all of Kylo's relatives as aunt or uncle, but that was how they introduced themselves to Blaize. "Do you understand?"

"Grandpa lied again...?"

"Yes, he's a jerk," Kylo confirmed. "Don't listen to him at all anymore."

"Okay..." Blaize snuggled up against Hux. "I'm tired."

"Take a nap, love." Hux wrapped an arm around him, and put his other hand on his belly. "You'll feel better afterwards."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
